The Jack Ripper in the Night
by Diizerak
Summary: As the infection continued, a singularly powerful Creature rose from the dead. unlike the others, it had kept its heart and sanity. lets see what happens...
1. Chapter 1  Awakened

Disclaimer: Left 4 dead characters are not owned by me, if they were they'd probably be more awesome but they're not. So anyway, enjoy ಠ_ಠ

Deep in the concrete jungle of New York, a slaughter fest took place within the 4th week of the infection. It spread relatively quickly, for it's always crowded in the big apple. Within the town square lay the cities residences, infected or not.

Suddenly, a black figure is seen rising from the distance, among the thousands of dead bodies, it walks steadily away from the death and decay, as if scouring for something. It was what they called a "Jack Ripper". It was a He, and had the strength of 3 tanks, but was the mere size of a hunter. And it wore the attire of one, but a black hood with tribal designs on the back, and on the hood the shape of teeth rimmed the edges. A scarf is worn around his neck, red as blood, as scarred like a warrior. His sleeves hid part of his long claws; they had cut down those who had obscured him from his target. And fear them, of the owner knows when to use them wisely. Jack was surprisingly, not a zombie. But he was not human either. He wasn't even sure what he was. He didn't need to eat, nor sleep nor breathe, but his heart was pumping the same blood. His skin was pale, but still held the cream color of life. His eyes were like black holes with all the stars inside. They shone like them as well, twinkling as he looked around. He walked around the scenery, his eyes showing sympathy for the dead, be they infected or not. He would look up, sighing. He would notice a young girl's corpse, lying alone around the mounds of others.

"Fate has been cruel to both of us little one…" He spoke, out of sadness and out of rage of this outcome.

He then dug up a grave hole, small enough for her, and buried her there, only to have a small rock to mark her grave. With his claws, he wrote: Dear Reader, here lies a child, taken by the cruel Mistress Fate. Spare a thought for those as unlucky as her.

"At least, you can have a grave…" He would say softly, trying to lighten his mood. As a gust of wind blew, his scarf would lift up and flicker like fire, and he would turn away from the grave. He was about to leave the scenery when, a young girl is heard, crying. At first he assumed it was a "witch", one of the few girl special infected that had always seemed to be alone, until it yelled out names. The figure turns his head to the source of the sounds. His claws stretch out to their full extent, his legs bending down in preparation. As his eyes slowly invert from their serene black to a bloody red, It leaps with twice the distance of the average hunter, and silently, as the cold edge of the night. It stops for a moment, for the sound stopped. Then, suddenly, a screech and a scream had come from the very same source of the crying. He leaps as fast as he can, hoping not to be late. He finds a hunter aimed right for her, and the girl frozen in fear. He would then let his animal instincts take over. To him, whenever his instincts controlled his actions, everything else was in slow motion. His body skid towards the Hunter, impacting his fist into the hunter's face. It flew a few yards away, yelping. It then got up from anger, and jumped at Jack in search for revenge. It had not known that when Jack was in his "Animal Instincts Stage", not even bullets could catch him. His hand would merely grab the Hunters face as it tried to grab him, and then crushed its skull within an instant. He growled, as the force of his fist cause a small sonic boom to rupture the air.

(Lucia's P.O.V.)

I had seen my mother, or that's how she wanted me to call her, brutally murdered by a mindless creature right before my eyes as she tried to save me, successfully killing it but losing her life in the process. My adoptive Mother, and my biological Aunt, was right in front of me, cold dead against the concrete. It only took me a moment until the gravity of it all fell upon me. I cried my heart out, my warm tears rolling down my pale cheeks. As I mourned for my family, my past, and myself, I sat down, burying my face into my knees. I continued to cry until I heard a low steady growl. As I looked up, a hooded creature bared its teeth at me. They called this thing a "hunter". It had the body of a human, but it was covered in dry blood and had the hands of a beast. I could assure myself that whatever it wanted to do, it would not want to give me a big hug and let me go. I slowly rose, seeing if the hunter would react. It did nothing for a second, staring at me completely motionless like a statue, until I slowly started to walk away. As I reached a fair distance away, it jumped at me, giving a loud yell. It had only grazed my back ever so lightly, yet it burned at touch. I screamed in response, running as far as my weak legs could go. But in my weakened state, I collapsed instantly, turning around only to see the hooded creature about to pounce me in mid air. I blinked quickly, swearing under my breath, wishing this was all just a bad dream.

Suddenly, another creature had then jumped r its' way right next to the hooded one, as if it were merely jogging, then punched It away from me, only seconds to spare. I looked at the new creature, with pure amazement. He wore a black and red jacket with a red scarf, which had made me presume he was a hunter and first, but his claws were larger, much larger, and had pure pale skin. his eyes were red with rage. The hair that stuck out of his hood was a curly mess of black with a few stains of blood, his mouth forming a gritting face full of disgust as it was revealed for a moment from his jump, as he struck the hunter, as if he had done it all his life and he was sick of it. As I looked at the hunter, it had landed a good 10 yards away, sliding on blood and bumping into a few dead bodies. It lay still for a few moments, until it stood up. He slowly limped, but his growling continued to be heard. It leaped at the new comer, its screech even louder, as if fed by anger. But then, the new person merely grabbed the hunter's head with his bare hand as it was in mid air, and crushed it as if it were a mere grape. As his hand enclosed on the hunter's head, my ears rang with pain. It was so sudden, then I cried out in shock at first, covering my ears. I watched it all happen so quickly, yet so slowly. The air around the head of the victim shook from the killer's might. He dropped the corpse, and then he looked at me. His eyes at fir were a sudden deep blood red, only to suddenly form into black eyes like the night sky, with sparks inside; it made it seem I was looking at the stars. He walked toward me, adjusting his scarf with one hand and his claw retracting from the other, but my instinct was to curl up away from him, sobbing, fearing his might.

He crouched down and he offered his hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-you can talk..?" Was all I was able to utter. I accepted his hand with hesitation and stood up. And it was then I noticed I was slightly attracted to him, despite the fact his hood covered the top half of his face, and a scarf on the lower, but his eyes were like pools of midnight with stars twinkling at me, and he was tall, so tall I had to incline my neck a little. I had also noticed he had no under shirt, and that his jacket was open. His body was lean. For a young teenager, he had the body of a God. It was as if it was painted by Michael Angelo, if Michael Angelo painted dead people.

"Of course I can," He spoke, his eyes showing enjoyment. "I'm not a zombie…and well that doesn't exactly mean I'm human, but…well..." He trailed off.

"You're not a hunter?" I asked, still a bit shaky, holding his hand.

"I'm not so sure myself," he chuckled, as he wiped away my tears with his claw-free hand.

Then, he gazed into my eyes for a good 2 minutes, as if waiting for something; I had also done the same, blushing more and more at the sight of him. Dead or not, I had felt love on first sight, which felt silly since I haven't even seen his face. Then, as if to break the awkward silence, my stomach growled loudly, and I turn away, blushing as hard I could.

He was taken aback from my motion, but knowing what the problem was, he took my hand.

"Come, I know a place, where you can get some decent food…Hopefully." He took my hands, wrapping them around his neck as I leaned unto his back. He lifted me with ease, as I dug my face into his jacket, I could smell him, past the blood and flesh, his smell made me feel as if I wasn't alone anymore. I had only met him, but it had felt like he was the most important person to me. I'm not sure why, it could've been because he just saved me, or it was because I was slowly going insane.

"Where are we going?" I asked, shyly. Dream or not, I wouldn't have minded if the moment could've lasted a bit longer.

"You'll see..." Was the last he said as we disappeared into the darkness with great speed.

What do you guys think eh?

Next chapter coming up soon :D


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

(Lucia's P.O.V.)

With me on his back, he leaped forward; I was pulled back by the momentum, but held firm. After awhile, he slowed down, leaping smaller distances. After I relaxed, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Um, hey…" I asked, "What's your name?"

"Oh," He spoke without turning his head. He leaped again, landing a good 40 meters away from where he landed. "Well, they call me Jack. What's yours?"

"L-Lucia…Lucia Auldrin." I gripped his jacket harder, as we dropped down from the air. I had not gripped his clothing due to the drop, but because the name Jack hurt me. I couldn't tell him that though, for it would seem rude. I grimaced, digging my face into his back. I was worried for a good 2-3 seconds until he landed safely. Then he slid down a wall with only his feet, and then landed without a single sound on the floor.

"We're here."

I slowly opened my eyes, only to gaze upon an abandoned Convenience store, and by the looks of it, a very recently abandoned Convenience store. Just by being outside, I could smell the hotdogs in the rolling-cooker, donuts and cookies freshly baked. Hot chocolate being made, and the popping of popcorn could be heard. My stomach growled loudly with the intensity of the smells and sounds as I closed in on the store. I turned to Jack, asking him with concern.  
>"Wh-where are the other people?"<p>

"There are no other people." He spoke without looking at her again, staring at the store. "This is my home. The people who let this place left all of their belongings and the electricity on, so everything is fresh in a way."

I looked at him with surprise. "But Jack, you don't eat human food…"

"I don't, but I cook to ease my mind, and incase a survivor who doesn't yell "HUNTER!" and tries to shoot me all time can eat."

"Bu-"

Before I could finish, my stomach growled even louder, and I came down on my knees, grabbing my stomach.

"How about you eat first and answer questions later?"

(Jack's P.O.V.)  
>I had rescued a girl of the same species as to those monsters that made me into this, but even if we were alone, I couldn't kill her. I didn't want to. If I were to kill her, I'd be no better than those sadistic doctors. But, I worry. I do not want her to die. I don't want anyone else to die. Although I can't promise to protect everyone who lives on this earth, I can promise myself that she won't die. I can promise she is safe, even if she is with a monster like me. Her name just made it easier for me to keep her safe. She had the same name of the girl I love, so it felt like I was protecting her. I also hope she's fine…<p>

I watched her gorge down hotdog after hotdog, drink after drink. I had handed her a few napkins to wipe her mouth, which was covered in condiments. I had done all this in silence, since I did not want to disturb her. She would shift her eyes to me every once in awhile, then look away when I'd notice, her face as red as a cherry.

"Oh, how rude of me, I haven't shown you how I look like." I stated, trying to break the silence I made.

I'd remove my hood and scarf, revealing my pale face. She would stare at me, and then reach her hand to my face. I'd retract for a moment, closing my eyes with fear that she'd slap me and escape, only to feel her warm hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes, looking upon her face. She was blushing as hard as she could, as she continued to caress my face. Then, she stared at me with great shock. I was about to tell her "Please, don't run…" but before I could say a word, she spread he arms wide open, and hugged me and slowly started to cry. She _hugged _me. I did not move for a second, and then I slowly enclosed my arms around her, holding her close, trying to comfort her. She then pulled back for a moment, looking at me as though she had looked at me for years, and then kissed me.

(Lucia's P.O.V.)  
>I had eaten so much, I felt embarrassed for Jack to see me in that state, but I couldn't stop. The hunger caught me with its hook, and I wasn't strong enough to fight it. Then, out of the blue, Jack showed me his face. I looked at him, with anticipation, only to see his young face. His body didn't show it, but he was only 17, my age. His face was beautiful. His deep black eyes looked at me, as if the constellations of the sky were watching me. His skin was almost perfect, except for this small scar on his face. Without thinking, I reached out and touched it, as if I was touching a baby's skin. I ran my fingers softly down it, wondering if he'd flinch from pain. He didn't. The scar was as dry as a bone, and hard as a rock. I felt like I would cry just by looking at it, hating what or who did that to him. But then, as if struck by lightning, it hit me. Without his vacuum black eyes, and his large scar, I knew him. I knew him too well.<p>

He was my childhood neighbor, and my first and only love. I had been wondering why I had felt so close to him, why I had been so attracted to him. It was Jack, my Jack. He had been my friend since I was only 7, a sickly little girl, whose parents died before she had even been 1 year old, the one who lived with a distant relative who never let her play outside in fear of an accident, the one who was always ignored by the boys, and made fun of by the other girls. And he was the Jack that had reached his warm, friendly hand out to me. He was the Jack that had brought me out of my own dark hole, made by my loneliness.

He had moved into our cul de sac when we were 7. He was tall, fair skinned, and fit for a 4th Grader. His hair was a black, tangley mess that sometimes hid his beautiful, brown eyes. The first time I saw him, was the first time I had ever blushed at a boy. I had been looking out my window when I saw him move in. I nearly fell from my reaction, not knowing what to do about my feelings. It always gave me comfort to sit on our lawn every morning, where the lawn had dew and the other kids weren't even up yet…except for Jack. The second I saw him, my heart skipped a beat. He was too far away to notice me, but I saw him, and that was enough for me.

That faithful day, when I was watching him play with other boys from our lawn, sitting on the cold dew, feeling the water between my toes, he noticed me from the corner of his eye. My instincts told me to run, but I was too slow to move. He walked up to me, smiling, his hand extended at me.

"You wanna play?" was the first words he ever said to me. He smiled wider, and it held that warm aura around it. I was about to accept his hand, when out of the blue, another boy ran into my field of vision, panting.

"Jack! Don't bother with this girl. She can't run, she's too shy, she doesn't even smile! I'm amazed she even caught your eye! She's useless, she'd be better off she wasn't born!" He said so bluntly, laughing his head off.

I turned away, softly crying. I had softly cried out, "its ok Jack, y-you can run from me now…" I slowly looked up at Jack, and his face had quickly changed. He gripped his fist, grabbing the other guy's shirt lifting him up. He was taller than the other boy, and stronger as it seemed.

"Don't… SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" He yelled at the boy, who was only a small push away from crying.

"Just because someone is different, DOESN'T MEAN THEY DON'T HAVE FEELINGS! IF THAT IS YOUR WAY OF THINKING, THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN BORN!"

He punched the boy down, scolding him even more. He cried out, and the other boys came. They were smaller, but out numbed Jack. Then, all hell broke loose. I tried to yell to Jack to stop it, because he would've been hurt, but I didn't bother to after the first few seconds of watching. I could see even if they were 5 and he was alone, he was faster, stronger and more skillful. Within a good 10 seconds, all 6 of his enemies were lying on the floor, some barely conscious. Those who were still able to walk helped the other leave, and they never played with Jack again. He sat cross-legged, panting. "Tch…" he spit out a little blood, and then turned to me.  
>"You ok? Those jerks won't bother you anymore…" He said, out of breath.<p>

I looked at him in total amazement. No one has ever stood up to me before, so this was a first. So many things ran through my mind.

"Bu-but…why did you do that? I'm just like as he says, useless…and outcast…" I trailed off, hiccupping from my crying. He then looked at me with a face that could've made me cry then and now.

"What was your name again?" He asked first.

"L-Lucia…"

"Well Lucia, I'm Jack…and my belief is all people should be equal, may they be sick, problemed or rich! There should be no difference in how you treat others."

When I heard those words, I cried out, not of Sorrow but of Joy, for I found a person who accepted me for me. He was the one that showed me being sickly shouldn't hinder me from making friends, or from life itself. Then those blissful days started. We found our "Secret Hideout" for awhile, which we dubbed "Our Place." It was a small hill with an apple tree on it, behind a curtain of vines inside a forest nearby. Our cul de sac was found near the more natural preserved place in the City, where grass was its natural green, and the trees as old as the earth. We found that Hill one day, exploring the forest with our parents. We had wandered off a little farther from our parents, where they couldn't see us, and we found it there, as if it were waiting for us all this time. We then started going there every day, enjoying the fresh apples and each other's company.

When we reached high school, he was the hottie of the class, and apparently, so was I. He had been into Basketball, but his academic scores were outstanding. I wasn't athletic, but thanks to my sickness and my feelings for Jack, I was fit. Jack even said that a guy in my class stated: "The only time we're not looking at Lucia's Breasts is because we're looking at her ass…" He said greedily, so Jack had to slap him to his senses. He would've fought back, but he didn't. He knew, just as much as everyone else did back then, that Jack and I were dating. It made me happy knowing that Jack was mine, and I was his. We spent every day at Our Place to be together in solitary. He even took up workshop for awhile just for that one place, so he could build a bench-swing for us at Our Place, and what a beautiful bench-swing it was. Our Place was where everything happened. Where he asked me out, where we first kissed, where we confessed, where we held each other one last time, under the stars, sharing each other's warmth.

Our First kiss and confession was truly beautiful, especially since it was on the same night. We were enjoying the summer on that night, on the bench-swing as I rested my head on his lap, slowly falling asleep from the rocking of the bench. I looked up to Jack, and he looked down at me. He brushed off a loose strand of hair on my face, and smiled at me. He softly whispered the 3 little words that every single person wants to hear at least once in their life. _I love you_. I responded by saying the same thing, and we both laughed. As our laughter died out, I stood up straight, leaning on him this time. He turned to me, lifting my face up to his, only inches away from each other. I could feel his warm breath against my skin, and we closed our eyes, and_ Kissed_. Our confession and Kiss are only known by us and the Moon and stars, our witnesses.

But then, He was the Jack that had suddenly left 3 years earlier, and the one that left me crying, and missing him more and more each day. I had gone dark once more, waiting for him to come back. When the boys found out he left, they tried their luck and charm on me, but I ignored them. I ignored their efforts, and I ignored life itself, missing the man I loved.

The second I remembered, I did not care what he was anymore, why he left me or how he would react, and hugged him. I hugged the Jack that I've loved for years, and let those tears I've kept to myself flow out, trying to make him understand how I felt when he left. But then, when I expected him to push me away, or ask for me to let go, he hugged me back. I grasped him, as if grasping life itself, and cried even more. At that moment, nothing else mattered to me. The zombies, the fact that Jack wasn't even human anymore, or the fact that I can no longer go home, they didn't matter anymore. All that mattered that time was that my Jack was in my arms. The Jack that I had longed for was finally in my arms. When I pulled out from his hug, I held his cheek once more, seeing his baffled yet beautiful face, and kissed him. I kissed him without thinking or without caring. My soft, delicate lips pressed upon his. They were warm like fire just like how they did back then. Even if we had stayed like that for only a few seconds, it felt like an eternity to me. I retracted, looking at him with eyes of shock and delight, holding his face, my tears rolling down my cheeks.

"It's you Jack, it's really you…" 

"What are you talking about?" He asked, puzzled.

"It's me…Lucia…from the Cul De Sac…" I cried out to him, smiling.

He then looked to me with eyes of delight, and he wrapped his arms around me again. He would laugh and cry at the same time, as we shared our warmth once more.

"Lucia, it IS you! I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you at first…it's just been so long, and your last name is Auldrin now? Did you get married while I was gone?" He said with his warm, soothing voice as he pulled back and looked at me. "And I'm hurt you didn't remember me." He chuckled, as he enjoyed my company.

I laughed as well, then trying to act tough, I spoke. "My Auntie got married and changed my name, and well, you should've remembered me first! You had your whole face covered!" then we stared at each other for a moment, and laughed once more.

As we hugged again, laughing, crying and kissing, we heard a light cough from the door. We turned to the source of the sound suddenly, only to find a guy with almost the same get up as Jack, but he had a purple scarf, and his jacket's sleeves were missing, showing off some muscle leaning on the wall right in front of us…He scared me at first, for his arms were covered in scars, and had claws just like Jack, and as a bonus, had a machete on his hilt. He was even a little taller than Jack. He pulled back his hood, revealing another beautiful boy face. His hair was neat and kept, and his eyes were like Jacks. He spoke, with a funny, Russian accent, which still makes me laugh.

"Well, aren't we getting all lovey dovey here?" he said, trying to make a joke.

Jack stood up, acting all shocked and delighted. He then ushered the guy outside, and they talked like they were best friends. I watched them from outside in total silence, waiting for an outcome.

But at the time, it did not matter. Nothing else did. I was with Jack once more, and nothing else mattered.

Sorry for the long wait D:

Next one is coming fast, I PROMISE D:


End file.
